Befreit
by Renata 62
Summary: Übersetzung von Freed: Ein befreites Volturi-Mitglied findet Romantik und Liebe mit einem La Push Wolf.


Diese Geschichte war ein Beitrag zum 'Unwahrscheinliche Paarungen'-Wettbewerb in der Gruppe Free Writers One-Shot Contests auf Free Writers and Readers.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

THEMA:Unwahrscheinliche Paarungen  
>TITEL DER GESCHICHTE:Befreit<p>

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:_

_Ein befreites Volturi-Mitglied findet Romantik und Liebe mit einem La Push Wolf._

_VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG:_

_Die Geschichten und die Figuren der Twilight Saga sind das Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer. Ich habe mir nur einige ihrer Figuren ausgeborgt um mit ihnen zu spielen._

_AN 1:_

_In dieser Geschichte gibt es eine Lemon (Sexszene), auch wenn es am Anfang nicht danach aussieht. Wenn ihr solche Geschichten nicht mögt, dann lest bitte nicht weiter. _  
><em>Ich denke Vampirgift arbeitet ähnlich wie Schlangengift. Es muss in den Blutkreislauf gelangen um zu wirken. Also ist mein Wolf sicher, solange er keine Verletzungen hat durch die das Vampirgift eindringen kann.<em>

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

**Befreit **  
>(Übersetzung von Freed)<p>

**_Renatas Sicht_**

Es war als würde ich aus einer Hypnose erwachen: In dem einen Moment war ich wie in einem Nebel, ich fühlte Hingabe für den Vampir in dem schwarzen Umhang in meiner Nähe, dachte nur daran wie ich ihn beschützen könnte, ich sah die Vampire die mich umgaben als Familie und die Gruppe auf der anderen Seite der mit Schnee gepuderten Lichtung als meine Feinde; und im nächsten Moment waren meine Sinne so frei wie noch nie in meinem Leben als Volturi-Wache. Ich fühlte keine Verbindung mehr zu den Vampiren in der näheren Umgebung.

Ich weiß nicht was genau passiert war, aber endlich konnte ich frei denken. Und meine Gedanken gingen zurück zu den hinter uns liegenden Ereignissen dieser Konfrontation. So sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche, lagen unsere Anführer falsch mit ihrer Anklage gegen die Cullen-Familie. Ich war in der Nähe der kleinen Halb-Vampirin and konnte sagen, dass alle Dinge die sie und ihre Angehörigen Aro erzählt hatten wahr waren. Und dann diese plötzliche Bestrafung des blonden Mädchens, Irina, sie hatte keinen Grund, den ich erkennen konnte. Das war die schlimmste Tat die meine Anführer je getan hatten.

Ich dachte weiter zurück an das Leben, dass ich im Volturi-Zirkel gelebt hatte; es gab keine guten Erinnerungen. Ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit, als ich bei ihnen eingereiht wurde. Sie hatten meine Mutter dafür bestraft, dass sie die eine und einzige Vampirregel gebrochen hatte: Geheimhaltung vor den Menschen. Sie konnten ihr nur näher kommen, weil ich jagen war, an diesem lange zurückliegenden Tag. Ich kam gerade rechtzeitig zurück um sie brennen zu sehen; dann nahmen sie mich in ihren Zirkel auf, wegen der Nützlichkeit meiner Gabe. Von dieser Zeit an waren meine Sinne in einem immerwährenden Dunst. Dank Chelseas Fähigkeit, waren meine Gedanken begrenzt, ich konnte nur an die Sicherheit von Aro und seinen Brüdern denken und mich jeder Laune von ihnen dienstbar zeigen. Das war nicht so schlimm, aber ich musste auch kämpfen um mich ihrer Ernährung anzupassen, weil meine Mutter mich gelehrt hatte nur Tiere um ihres Blutes willen zu jagen. Blut von Menschen zu trinken war noch schlimmer als die Vampire, die meine Mutter getötet hatten, zu beschützen und mit ihnen zu leben. Aber das Schlimmste kam, nachdem ich einige Wochen in Volterra gelebt hatte. Es begann mit Aros Wunsch Felix zu belohnen, der einen schwierigen Auftrag zu Aros vollster Zufriedenheit ausgeführt hatte. Auf seinen Befehl hin wurde Felix mit einem sexuellen Erlebnis mit mir belohnt. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an musste ich jedem männlichen Vampir zu Willen sein, wenn Aro es anordnete. Nur der Schleier der meine Sinne trübte half mir das zu ertragen. Das wahr wirklich das Schlimmste an diesem ganzen 'Leben als ein Volturi'-Ding und es dauerte Jahrhunderte.

Nun, da meine Sinne frei waren, konnte ich es nicht länger bei dieser Familie aushalten. Ich wollte einen Wechsel. Sofort! Aber wie konnte ich es schaffen wegzukommen?

Ich sah mich um. Unsere uralten Anführer hielten ihre berühmte Beratung ab und der Rest, besonders die talentierten Vampire in unseren Reihen, bereitete sich auf den Kampf vor. Nicht einer von ihnen achtete auf mich.

Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick über meine sogenannten Feinde wandern. Ich konnte sie nicht als Gegner sehen. Besonders die Wölfe waren interessant. Den Wolf mit dem rotbraunen Fell hatte ich von ziemlich nahe gesehen, aber da war ein sandfarbener, der so schlaksig aussah als wäre er ziemlich jung. Ich hatte den jähen Wunsch an seiner Seite zu sein. Ich wollte ihn streicheln und das buschige Fell unter meine Fingerspitzen fühlen. Und vielleicht, wenn wir diese Gefahr lebend überstehen konnten, würde ich ihn schließlich in seiner menschlichen Form sehen können.

Er hatte seine Augen auf mich fokussiert, als wäre er genauso interessiert an mir, wie ich an ihm. Vielleicht konnte ich versuchen ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich ihm und seinen Verbündeten nicht schaden wollte. Also fing ich seinen Blick ein und zwinkerte. Er wurde auf einmal ganz steif, aber er hielt meinen Blick. Ich ließ meine Pupillen nach dem nahen Rand dieser Öffnung in den Wäldern rollen und machte einen Schritt in diese Richtung.

Glücklicherweise waren alle Mitglieder meines Zirkels mit der Beratung von Aro, Caius und Marcus oder ihren eigenen Versuchen die Cullens zu attackieren abgelenkt. Ich beobachtete, dass das Lächeln auf Janes Gesicht auf deren blonden Anführer gerichtet war und ich sah Alec ebenfalls seine Gabe benutzen. Chelsea hatte bereits versucht ihre Bindungen zu brechen.

Niemand schaute auf mich, nicht einer von meinen Leuten und keiner von den Anderen. Alle Augen waren auf die Ereignisse in der Mitte der Lichtung fixiert, außer den Augen des jungen Wolfes. Diese waren auf mich gerichtet. Ich hoffte zutiefst, dass er meine kleinen Zeichen verstanden hatte.

Schritt für Schritt schlich ich zu den Bäumen und dem Unterholz. Der Wolf machte die gleichen Anstrengungen, sich ungesehen in das Gestrüpp zu stehlen. Als ich den ersten Busch erreichte, ließ ich meine graue Robe auf dem Waldboden zurück und ging ein wenig schneller unter die Bäume.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich es erwartet hatte, war ich verblüfft, dass der dunkelblonde Wolf unvermittelt vor mir stand.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_03. Juni 2012_

_AN 2:_

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ihr jetzt enttäuscht seid, dass es hier nicht mehr weitergeht, aber, aus aktuellem Anlass*, habe ich den Rest dieser Geschichte gelöscht. Wenn ihr die Story in ihrer Gesamtheit lesen wollt, findet ihr sie beim Alles und Nichts Forum [allesundnichts . siteboard . de / allesundnichts-about207 . html (Leerzeichen entfernen)] - dort poste ich unter dem Namen scorpio1962._  
><em>Dies ist meine Art des Protests gegen den LawlClan Critic Club, genauso wie gegen FF.n, welches ihr boshaftes Treiben billigt (oder es vielleicht sogar begrüßt).<em>  
><em>Falls ihr bereits betroffene Autoren kennt und sie unterstützen wollt, geht zu dem Ort wo sie nun ihre Geschichten posten und gebt ihnen einen Review. Immerhin ist das die einzige Belohnung die Fanfiction-Schreiber je bekommen.<em>

_*Nun aber zu der eigentlichen Erklärung für mein Verhalten; mit den einleitenden Worten von **Obsessedtwibrarian** schicke ich eine Warnung rund (Übersetzung):_

_Es gibt eine neue Gruppe von Zensoren auf FF. Einige große Autoren haben bereits ihre Warnflames herhalten und Geschichten werden gemeldet und gelöscht. Liebt ihr nicht auch 'scheinheilige' Leute, die darauf aus sind, die Welt vor uns bösen FanFiction-Schreibern zu retten? Hier ist ein Post von Shannon Miskimen. Bitte teilt ihn mit jedem, dessen Geschichten in Gefahr sind geflamet zu werden:_

_ACHTUNG FANFICTION-AUTOREN UND -LESER! BITTE LEST UND TEILT! HALTET JEDEN INFORMIERT!_  
><em>Mit dem jüngsten Löschen von mehreren als M eingestuften Fics von Fanfiction, bekam ich durch den Autor Soapy Mayhem die Information, dass es dort eine Gruppe gibt, die sich LawlClan Critic Group nennt. Sie haben eine Seite im Forum, die man hier finden kann forum . fanfiction forum  LawlClan / 94320 / (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>Sie durchsuchen die Richtlinien für Mitgliedschaft um 'Anweisungen' auszugeben, welches Geschichten sind, die SIE für inakzeptabel halten. Sie wollen, dass alle ihre Mitglieder Reviews zu den Geschichten, die ihnen zugewiesen sind, abgeben und die Übertretungen darin zitieren. Und sie melden gruppenweise den Site-Administratoren diese Fics, damit sie von Fanfiction abgezogen werden, weil sie denken dem Rest der Welt damit einen Gefallen zu tun.<em>  
><em>Sie scheinen erst seit Ende April wirklich aktiv zu sein und es braucht Zeit um die Listen von Geschichten zu erstellen und die Meldungen zu den Admins zu schicken, was perfekt zu der plötzlichen Welle an Geschichten, die von Fanfiction entfernt wurden, passt.<em>  
><em>Diese Leute werden vor nichts Halt machen, um ihre Vorstellung von einer guten Fic zu verbreiten und werden Geschichten, die sie für inakzeptabel halten in Massen melden. Dies passierte vor zwei Jahren und eine Anzahl von Geschichten wurde entfernt oder gelöscht wegen einer anderen ziemlich ähnlichen Gruppe die sich The Literate Union nannte. Ihr Forum kann man hier finden forum . fanfiction forum  Literate_Union / 61196 / (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>The Literate Union (LU) begann Fics zu überwachen und konzentrierte sich stark auf die Twilight Gruppe von Fanfiction. Eine meiner Geschichten wurde davon hart getroffen und ich bekam mehrere bösartige Reviews. Einer ging sogar so weit meine Eignung als Elternteil in Frage zu stellen, weil ich erotische Literatur schrieb. Aber das ist nicht das Thema hier. Das Thema ist, dass sie Reviews zu Geschichten schreiben, in denen sie auf die Bereiche darin hinweisen, die unvereinbar mit den Richtlinien sind und all ihre Mitglieder dazu bringen, den Admins von Fanfiction diese Geschichten zu melden.<em>  
><em>Das hat Chaos verursacht und Leute dazu gebracht andere zu beschuldigen, dass diese ihre Geschichten gemeldet haben, obwohl in Wirklichkeit die LU dahintersteckte.<em>  
><em>Nun scheint LawlClan dieses Verfahren wieder aufzunehmen und sich auf die Twilight Gruppe von Fanfiction einzuschießen. Vor zwei Jahren verhalf dieses Entfernen und Löschen von Fics The Writers Coffee Shop Library zu voller Geltung und jetzt werden mehr Fics dorthin verschoben. Wenn du NUR auf Fanfiction postest, speichere deine Geschichten und poste sie an einem anderen Ort um sicher zu sein. Außerdem, denk daran, dass Alles, was eindeutig sexuell ist, gegen Fanfictions Richtlinien verstößt, so dass du das Risiko trägst, dass deine Geschichte entfernt wird, wenn du solches Material in deinen Kapiteln hast. Es ist ein Risiko, dass wir alle eingehen, aber wir alle freuen uns auch an den Anerkennungen dafür.<em>  
><em>Wie auch immer, teile dies, gib es weiter, poste es in Gruppen. Lass überall verlauten, dass die LawlClan Gruppe Twilight-Fanfictions verfolgt und sie werden nicht aufhören. Wir können sie melden, ihr Forum unterwandern und versuchen schneller zu sein als sie, aber sie werden nicht aufhören, bis sie müde werden. Mit ihnen zu streiten macht sie nur schlimmer und dich auch zum Ziel.<em>  
><em>Das Beste, was du machen kannst ist, dass du alle deine Geschichten an alternativen Plätzen, wie The Writers Coffee Shop Library oder Twiwrite oder auf einem Blog postest. Versichere dich, dass du Kopien von all deinen Kapiteln auf deinem Computer hast und bete, dass sie dich nicht auch als Ziel aussuchen. Wenn du deine Fanfiction Kapitel säubern möchtest, entferne alle deutlichen Sexszenen aus ihnen und erwähne gegenüber deinen Lesern, dass die ausführlichen Versionen an einem anderen Platz gepostet sind. Sei vorsichtig, pass auf deine Geschichten auf und hoffe dass du nicht von ihnen herausgepickt wirst.<em>  
><em>BITTE TEILE DIES! INFORMIERE JEDEN!<em>

_Ein kurzer Nachsatz von mir:_  
><em>Ich (wir alle, denke ich) weiß, dass ich gegen die Regeln von FF.n verstoße, aber ich will es nicht einer Horde von Teenagern und sogar noch jüngeren Kindern, die eigentlich keine von den als M eingestuften Fics lesen darf oder, viel schlimmer, gar nicht Mitglied bei FF.n sein darf, überlassen, die Regeln, die sie selbst brechen, durchzusetzen. Wenn FF.n seine Regeln durchsetzen will, dann sollte es diese Aufgabe lieber seinen Administratoren übertragen.<em>  
><em>Und hier noch ein Tipp, wie man diesem Thema mit Humor begegnen kann: www . fanfiction s  8178419 / 1 / I_LAWL_U (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>PS: Auch die Reviews sind super.<em>


End file.
